gigasmagnafandomcom-20200213-history
Shayla
Shayla is a member of the Enforcers of Gigas Magna. Biography Early Life Shayla lived on the planet of Gigas Magna after The Shattering. She was transformed into a Toa by the Order of Great Beings to participate in the Kodax War. After the war, she ended up protecting an obscure West Continent village known as Norri. The Purge Shayla was attacked by Spinorak's army of Rahi, Shadow Leeches, and Shadow Toa. She was hit by a Shadow Leech, but had enough willpower so as to not completely become a Toa of Shadow, even though she was under their influence. She was given an armor upgrade by Spinorak's engineers, as well as the power of laser. She was able to break free from the Shadow at one point, and became a member of the Enforcers of Gigas Magna. It is not known how this happened. After Spinorak's defeat, she was sent back to Norri to operate as an undercover agent, despite wanting the rank of Enforcer deputy leader. Gigas Magna Civil War Norri was, along with the rest of the West Continent, attacked by Forsk's army during the Gigas Magna Civil War. She was incapacitated by one of the Threen and put to sleep for ten years. Underworld War Shayla awakened in a Brotherhood of Gigas Magna prison cell, which she escaped from and joined the reunited remnants of the Enforcers, the Gigas Magna Resistance. Little is known about her activity in the organization. When Brominax discovered that the former Great Being traitor, Antidax, was still at large, he personally assembled a strike team to eliminate him, including Shayla. They traveled to the Matoran Universe, but Shayla was separated from the group and captured by the bounty hunter Nightwatcher. Nightwatcher brought her to Mordrax, the Brotherhood of Gigas Magna deputy leader, but when the Shadowdermis that powered Mordrax's mechanical suit exploded, Nightwatcher chose to abandon him and ransom her to the Gigas Magna Resistance. However, when Shayla refused to show him where their hidden base was, he choked her and left her at the brink of death in a jungle. Two Vandrox, Veniad and Kanias, helped heal her, believing her to be the Chosen One of the Vandrox Prophecies. She awoke with her memory gone except for a vision of Nightwatcher. Knowing him to be the cause of her pain, she set out to kill him. Abilities and Traits Shayla, like all Toa of Water, is able to control the Elemental Power of Water. She is also in control of the powers of Laser and Shadow, but she uses them less often, preferring to use her natural abilities. She carries the Mask of Jumping. Shayla is young and naive. She enjoys the little things in life, but when it comes to the big things, she is often reckless and insensitive. She is also always looking for a chance to move up in society, but finds she likes it when put on smaller duty. She does not realize it, but she enjoys life the way it is. Trivia *The instructions for her Underworld form are available here. Appearances *''Gigas Magna: Planet of Shadows'' *''Revenge of the Rogue'' *''Gigas Magna: Rebellion'' *''The Darkness Returns'' *''The Leviathos Chronicles'' Category:Characters Category:The Fairon Chronicles Multiverse